This application relates to a heater formed of a positive temperature coefficient material, which has an autonomous control and protection against in-rush current.
Heaters are known and formed of a positive temperature coefficient (“PTC”) material. In such heaters, current is passed between conductors which are embedded in a substrate. The substrate is formed of a material which heats when conducting electrical current. However, upon approaching a target temperature, the resistance of the material increases dramatically such that current flow then becomes limited.
One recently proposed application of a PTC heater is for heated floor panels. In such a panel, voltage is applied to the conductors and the substrate material heats. One application for such heated floor panels is in the cabin of an aircraft in the galley and near the outer doors.